1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive safety, and in particular, to an apparatus useful for identifying potential traffic safety risks, concerns, or conditions.
2. Problems in the Art
The perceived benefits to modern society have resulted in the ubiquitous use of automobiles. Despite the benefits of such mobility, many traffic accidents occur. Damage includes property damage and human casualties and injuries.
Many attempts have been made to increase safety and reduce risk relative to automobile travel. Some attempts focus on making it easier to drive automobiles. Other attempts add engineering features to the automobile to help the operator react to danger.
Still further attempts focus on providing indicators or signals to drivers with respect to traffic conditions. A primary example is highway signs and traffic intersection signals. Coupled with laws and regulations, these devices help the driver understand or be aware of traffic conditions and cue the driver as to actions that should be taken, or may have to be taken.
More sophisticated systems look towards more active assistance to the driver. Some semi-automatic or autonomous driving control systems take driver responsibility away from the driver and utilize computerized systems to control operation of the vehicle and avoid danger or conflicts with other vehicles, objects, or persons. However, these latter systems are extremely complicated and expensive and are, therefore, presently cost prohibitive for widespread use.
Examples of specific attempts in this field of art are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,214 to Faibish et al., is entitled xe2x80x9cCollision Avoidance and Warning Systemxe2x80x9d. It uses radar and electro-optical signals to try to track multiple objects and warn the driver to avoid collisions. The system works even in poor weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,966 to Szatankay, is entitled xe2x80x9cAutomobile Collision Avoidance Laser Systemxe2x80x9d. It uses laser transmission and receiving devices from the front and rear of automobiles. It attempts to warn a driver of proximity of vehicles transmitting the signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,510 to Yuan is entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Safety Distance Alarm Systemxe2x80x9d. Its focus is to measure the distance between two vehicles and activate an alarm when a predetermined distance for a given speed is met.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,716 to Potter et al. entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Communication System Using Existing Roadway Loopsxe2x80x9d discloses a relatively complex communication system between a moving vehicle and a fixed location system location. Information can be exchanged between the station and the vehicle.
While these types of systems address some of the issues in the art, there is still room for improvement. There is a need in the art for an economically viable assistance system to automobile drivers to increase safety and reduce risk of damage to property and persons.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a supplemental automotive traffic safety apparatus and method which improves over or solves problems and deficiencies in the art.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention include an apparatus and a method as above described which:
a. communicates a traffic safety condition or concern from at or near the traffic safety condition or concern to a driver;
b. transmits information about the traffic safety issue to a driver;
c. is flexible in adaptation to different traffic situations;
d. is economical;
e. works under a variety of conditions, including adverse environmental conditions;
f. supplements a driver""s skills and awareness;
g. provides data regarding a traffic condition or concern, allowing an operator enhanced information for making decisions, including level or type of response; and
h. is adaptable to numerous vehicles or traffic situations.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.
The present invention includes an apparatus, method, and system for supplementing automotive traffic safety. The apparatus includes a transmitter associated with a traffic safety concern or condition. A wireless signal is transmitted carrying information indicative of a type or class of traffic safety concern or condition. A receiver associated with an automotive vehicle is adapted to receive said signal.
The receiver optionally can be connected to a component which generates driver perceivable information or prompts. For example, a display can provide the operator with information related to the traffic safety concern. An alarm, visual, audible, tactile, or otherwise, can alert the driver to the traffic concern.
Traffic concerns or conditions can take many forms. Examples include, but are not limited to, other vehicles, roadway structures such as bridges, curves, or medians; traffic signs and signals such as traffic lights including various conditions of the traffic lights such as green, yellow, and red conditions; persons such as crossing guards, highway construction workers, and pedestrians; and traffic barricades or zones.
The method according to the invention includes the steps of transmitting a signal, and including information identifying a class or type of traffic safety concern or condition in the signal.
The system according to the invention includes a plurality of transmitters, each associated with a traffic safety concern or condition. A receiver is associated with a moving vehicle. A detector differentiates between different classes or types of traffic conditions or concerns. One way to differentiate is to store a database that includes identifying information regarding different types of traffic conditions and concerns in the receiver.